Helium
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Protecting her unborn son, Yukie thought it was best to lose her best friends, including a pregnant Amanda Cena when her jealousy corrupted her and felt emotionally ignored by everyone. But months later, while running late to a party, an unexpected visitor arrives in the Corbin household, surprising Yukie. (Co-written with xXBalorBabeXx and werewolf-queen-022)


_**A/N: This story is an AU to xXBalorBabeXx's Choices We Make, plus it's in a different timeline!**_

* * *

 _ **March 21, 2017...**_

" _I'm… I'm not so sure that I want you in my son or daughter's life." Yukie responded, as she had her hand on her 3 month old stomach before seeing a 6 month old Amanda who had tears running down her face, until she walked away from her._

" _You know what, Shirabuki. When I got into this business, I thought it was going to have a fresh start on life for me. But I can see why after leaving you for 10 years. You can act like your psycho old man as long as you want, I'm done trying to help you out!" Amanda cried through her tears, before walking away._

' _I'm sorry, Mandy. I can't have more people treating me like hell when we're in the same position.' Yukie thought as her grey eyes were closed, until she opened them to see Alexa._

" _How long were you standing there?" Yukie asked._

" _Enough to hear how much that you don't care about your friend's health and feelings." Alexa responded._

" _Look, Lexi, you don't understand. I-" Yukie started to say, before Alexa slapped her._

 _Yukie's smokey grey eyes widen in shock before she reeled her head back, while having her hand on her left cheek._

" _Oh I understand everything. Just because Mandy's pregnant with Bryan's and Lara's baby doesn't mean you can make another pregnant woman like you cry, Shirabuki." Alexa retorted._

" _If you were in the same position I was when I was 20 year old and while I was living with those two, a few weeks back, you'll understand, Bliss." Yukie explained. "I'm doing this to protect my own kid. A mother knows what's best."_

" _A mother knows?" Alexa asked, as she crosses her arms, and Yukie nodded. "If a real mother knows, not to make someone who is almost heavily pregnant cry and causing stress to someone else's kid. And what I see now is an immature child right in front of me. I hope to hell you grow up before your little Wolf Prince or Wolf Princess is born, because your jealousy causes you to lose both Mandy and Finn, Yukie Yang. Hell, even Bryan and Lara and maybe even everyone's respect here." She explained, before running off to go find Amanda._

 _Sitting back down on the couch, Yukie had both of her hands on the seat of the couch while she was still in the offices. Tears were running down her face, knowing that she had wasted friendships away to keep her son or daughter safe._

 _Starting with her first pregnancy, she losted her little baby boy named Shinichi which means first born in her native language. Next, she started a new career in NXT after she was only a nurse for two years and gave it up when Hunter and Stephanie remember her. Then, sharing a townhouse with her two best friends for almost two years until Amanda decide to help their friends, Bryan and Lara have a child, knowing the safety of her health might still be at risk… but it was a successful procedure. And now, Yukie ended up having a unplanned pregnancy with her boyfriend, Baron Corbin who was also her mixed tag team partner in NXT._

 _Maybe after when their Wolf Prince or Wolf Princess has been brought into the world… Yukie can throw in the towel on her wrestling career, but she needed time to think about it._

 _Pulling out her silver titanium Samsung Galaxy S7 edge, Yukie put her violet colored earbuds in her ears before playing Helium by Sia before she lay down on the couch with her eyes closed._

" _She's in here. I suggest you take her back to hotel. I can't have her running around causing anger issues backstage. Rogan already asking why is his Auntie Yukie angry at him." Shane explained, as he and Baron walked in and they noticed Yukie fast asleep._

 _Baron nodded, before he lifted Yukie up into his arm as he felt her arms hugging his neck while listening to the music._

' _Yeah, I wanted to play tough, thought I could do all this on my own.' Yukie listened to the lyrics of the song as she open her eyes to see Amanda and Alexa hugging each other, before many of the Raw Superstars ran towards them. 'But even Superwoman sometimes needed Superman's soul. Help me out of this hell.'_

 _Then Yukie saw them looking at her, like they were talking rudely while thinking the teal haired woman was still asleep. Yukie hugged Baron tightly as they made to the back end of the arena where the rental cars were._

 _'Please, don't leave me Baron… You're all I need.' Yukie thought as she repeated a familiar lyric from the song, before Baron reached the black Equinox and placed her into the passenger seat after opening the door._

* * *

 _ **July 8, 2017, Four Months Later...**_

In Ronan's nursery, Yukie was looking up WWE videos of herself on her Samsung Galaxy S7 edge until she came across a video which happens to be her, Sasha and Charlotte having a triple threat match at SummerSlam 2016 for the WWE Women's Championship title.

She smiled through the whole thing as she watched herself fighting for her life, before laughing at the part when Baron tried to interfere in the match to make Yukie win… until Sasha attack him by giving him a right hand. About 15 minutes into the match, Yukie had Charlotte in the CryBaby Lock in the middle of the ring as Baron was pulling Sasha by her ring kickpads to not make her break submission.

Only lasting 10 seconds in that bow and arrow lock, Charlotte decided to tap out before Yukie heard the submission bell and her theme, _Harlem_ by New Politics.

" _Here's your winner and the new WWE Women's Champion,Yukie Yang."_

In the video it showed Yukie crying as she held the title in her hands, before she hugged Baron while kissing him, knowing that the Lone Wolf waa proud of what she has done in this business once again.

Closing out of the video, Yukie can feel tears running down her face as she had her hands on top of her stomach while looking around the newly furnished nursery that Baron did with the help of Yukie and a couple of instruction pages, before having her earbuds in her ears, listening to _Mrs. Potato Head_ by Melanie Martinez with her eyes closed.

Rocking gently in the chair with her Samsung Galaxy S7 edge on top of her stomach, Yukie felt Ronan moving around as a smile curled up on her lips.

"You must really love that song, don't you, Ronan?" Yukie questioned quietly after pausing the song and Ronan responded by kicking gently. "Mommy's sad at the moment. But she'll get better, kiddo."

Placing her phone on the nightstand, Yukie rubbed her stomach in a motherly way, before signing quietly, as Baron was listening from the doorway without being notice.

" _Oh Mrs. Potato Head tell me. Is it true that pain is beauty? Does a new face come with a warranty? Will a pretty face make it better? Oh Mr. Potato Head tell me. How did you afford her surgery? Do you swear you'll stay forever. Even if her face don't stay together."_ Yukie sang quietly, before she started laughing as she felt Ronan's kicks against the palm of her hands.

Baron knock a few times, before Yukie looked up to see him with a smile on his face.

"How long were you standing there?" Yukie questioned, as Baron walked towards her before the Lone Wolf places his hand on her swollen stomach, before he kissed her.

"Long enough to hear you sing to our son." Baron answered, before resting his head on Yukie's stomach. "Ronan really loves hearing your voice, doesn't he doll?" He questioned, before he felt Ronan's left foot against the side of his face.

"He likes his Daddy's voice as well, Tommy." Yukie repiled, while gently touching Baron's black hair. "I'm so glad that I've made it this far in my pregnancy, baby." She responded, as she looked back at the ultrasound sound picture that reveal that Ronan was a boy.

"You were afraid, weren't you doll?" Baron questioned.

"Yeah." Yukie answered.

"You don't have to worry anymore after Ronan arrives. He'll be here sooner than you know it." Baron explained, before he placed a kiss on her swollen stomach and stood back up. "And there's one more thing we need to talk about. It's about Mandy." He explained, as he helped Yukie up from out of the rocking chair.

"What about her? I made up my choice a long time ago." Yukie responded, before walking towards the cherry red convertible crib and rested her hands on the bars.

"Still the stubborn woman I love, huh?" Baron asked, and Yukie nodded before feeling his hands on her shoulders. "Listen, I think it's best for you two to try and talk things out. I know things weren't great when Mandy was just helping out Bryan and Lara by having Willow, but kicking her and Finn out of your life and Ronan's life is bad enough." He explained.

"Do they know? About Ronan? I wanted everything to be kept a secret." Yukie responded.

"I just only said that we're having a boy." Barom answered, before Yukie turn around to face him. "But my point is that this could your chance to make things up again. Next week, Bryan and Lara are having a welcoming party for Willow and wanted everyone to come." He explained, before Yukie saw the invitation in his hand.

"More like a second baby shower for them." Yukie responded, before looking at the card that was places in her hands. "I'm sure they don't want me around. Mandy said it herself on voicemail ' _If you don't behave and respect my decision on helping out Bryan and Lara, I will tell them what you said, Shirabuki.'_. I did the same thing to her and Finn to show I wasn't messing around."

"That was four months ago. Yukie, you can't be isolated here in this house forever. I'm sure Mandy would love to see you again." Baron replied, as he watched Yukie walk towards the changing table and pulled out a couple of Pampers Pure baby diapers. "I know you miss her and Balor." He stated.

Yukie's eyes widen in surprise, before placing the diapers down.

"No, I don't. I'm fine here in Tampa with you. If I go back, everyone won't accept me or Ronan. And I'm doing everything I can to protect him." Yukie rejected, without looking at Baron.

"Nothing's gonna happen to you or Ronan when I'm around, doll." Baron responded, before wrapping his arms once again around Yukie's body, having his hand on her swollen stomach. "Just come with me. Bring one of your homemade snacks to liven up the mood, doll. Beside, I can't be alone without my Wolf Queen." He explained, before resting his head in the crook.

"Fine then, my Lone Wolf…" Yukie finally gave into the idea, before turning her head towards him. "I'll come with you, but if someone looks at me or treats me weird, I'm going back home." She explained, before they kissed.

Yukie had a strong feeling that something will happen on the day of the party, but she is trying her best to ignore that feeling.

* * *

Today was the day of the welcoming party for Willow, as Yukie felt nervous about seeing everyone again after being isolated away from loving people for four months.

Yukie stood in front of a mirror as she was dressed in a white and mint green cold shoulder knitted maternity top, with dark blue distressed jeans and camel faux suede fringe heeled booties. She was fixing her teal blue hair as she remembered putting in a few streaks of violet in her hair by a professional hairdresser, before seeing Baron fixing his violet dress shirt and black vest.

"How… How do I look?" Yukie questioned while looking at Baron through the mirror.

Baron looked up as he smiled at his loving girlfriend, before walking towards her.

"Beautiful as ever while being pregnant with my son." Baron responded, before wrapping his arms around Yukie. "Wish I can take you right now on our bed… but we can't afford to be late." He explained, before placing a few kisses on Yukie's neck as she quietly gasp out in delight.

Then Baron's phone started ringing, before he pulled it out of his phone and answer it.

"Yeah?" Baron answered, before he left the bedroom for a minute.

Yukie placed her black tattoo choker around her neck, before spraying on a fruity and vanilla body spray on her body until Baron come back.

"Baby, I hate to say this, but I have something to do." Baron responded, before grabbing the keys to his black Equinox.

"What? But what about me? You're supposed to be taking me to the party." Yukie questioned, as she followed Baron out of the bedroom and downstairs.

"Yukie, the party's at Mandy's and Finn's townhouse. You will be alright as long as you're not here when I come back, okay?" Baron repiled, after turning around to face her.

"Fine then. I'm not going to feel protected if you're not there." Yukie responded, before they kissed.

"You will be just fine, doll." Baron repiled, before Yukie watched him leaving the house in his black Equinox from the windows.

Sighing to herself, Yukie return back upstairs as she started to go grab the keys to her black Kia Soul, her Harley Quinn and The Skull Bags wristlet and her Samsung Galaxy S7 edge from off of the bed.

Suddenly, she heard the door alarm beeping twice, indicating that the front door or the sliding glass door was open. Confused, Yukie climbed down the stairs to see the front door slightly open, before she closed the door and locked it.

"Baron didn't close it all the way. Or maybe its the wind." Yukie said to herself, before heading into the kitchen and saw that her chicken nuggets and mini waffles sliders were still on the counter from this morning, already warm up and ready to go. Grabbing the plastic wrap from off the counter, the teal haired woman noticed that two were missing from the pan, knowing that Baron was the culprit, before covering it up.

" _Thomas, really? Those are for the party, not for your-"_ She thought to herself, after lifting up the plastic wrapped tray in her hands while she turn around and look up to see Hiro, standing in the living room.

Yukie's eyes widen in shock as she was surprised to see the man that she thought was her real father came back after 9 years to see the teal haired woman herself.

"Hiro? What are you doing here? Did Baron let you in?" Yukie questioned, after placing the tray back on the counter as she walked towards him while they both stand in the living room.

"Is that was his name is? I didn't even ask. But I came here to see my daughter." Hiro responded gently.

"Chihiro's your daughter. But you've got rid of my own father that I only known for a few minutes." Yukie replied, before placing her left hand on her swollen stomach as Ronan started moving.

"I see that you're pregnant again. Once again, out of wedlock and no wedding ring on your finger." Hiro responded, before he pulled out a black 9 millimeter pistol.

Yukie look down as her eyes widen before she covered her mouth in shock.

"Hiro-" Yukie started to say, before…

*BANG*

Yukie screamed out as she protected her stomach, as Hiro pulled the trigger back and missed while he was scaring his stepdaughter.

"Why do you keep disobeying me, Yukie? What are you? Some whore that you can run loose all over Miami?!" Hiro retorted angrily, as he pointed the gun at her.

"I am a woman now. It's your fault that I lost my son. Your grandson who could have continued the name Shirabuki. But why? Why would you do that?" Yukie questioned as tears were running down her face, while slowly backing away without noticing.

"You were never part of my family, Yukie. You were always a disappointment." Hiro explained, before he had his index finger on the trigger once more.

"No, please-" Yukie started to say.

*BANG*

Yukie screamed out in pain as the first bullet hit her collarbone with the bullet lodged into her chest, making her fall down on the floor without landing on her stomach first.

"You've became a disappointment to me. But unfortunately, you won't be able to make it to the party that your so called friend, Mandy and Devitt are throwing." Hiro responded, as he walked towards Yukie while aiming the gun at her until…

*BANG*

Another shot was heard as Yukie felt the second bullet lodge into her shoulder, while clutching onto it before she fell down on her back.

Yukie had more tears running down her face while looking up at Hiro as she was laying down on the floor, seeing her own blood coming out of her wounds, staining her maternity top and the hardwood floors.

"Look at you, Yukie. You can't do anything. And everyone will think that you decide to stay at home again. But… I will leave you like that and let my second grandson die inside of you this time. Making it a slow and painful death." Hiro explained, before he stood back up and left out the front door.

Yukie started having a hard time breathing as she tried to regain her strength, before looking around to see her Samsung Galaxy S7 edge that she dropped on the floor along with her wallet.

Reaching towards it by her Essie's Licorice painted fingertips, Yukie managed to grabbed her smartphone, before looking through her contacts until she found Amanda's number.

Six rings were heard on speakerphone, until Yukie heard Amanda's voicemail.

 _'Hey, this is Mandy, leave a message. If this is Yukie calling, don't call me back anymore.'_

"Mandy… I… won't make it…" Yukie manage to say, before her smartphone started slipping out her hand, ending the call at the same time.

Yukie stares up at the ceiling of the living room as she started breathing in and out slowly, trying to stay focus while keeping her eyes open and Ronan alive as well.

Grabbing her phone once more, she dialed Baron's number.


End file.
